


An Unexpected Romance

by queenlibra (hor10nse)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute Ending, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hor10nse/pseuds/queenlibra
Summary: After an unsuccessful date with a guy his friends set him up with, the last thing Kibum expects is to find love with someone else  the same night. It appears the night is a lucky one for Kibum and he doesn't go home empty handed after all.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key, Lee Jinki | Onew/Lee Taemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also working on a series (called "a charming jonkey romance ficlets series") and I should add this story to that, but i decided this one is too long and should be a stand alone. The story is only two parts and it's nothing but romance and fluff. next chapter will be up by this Friday. writing this has been a great deal of fun for me, so i hope you'll enjoy reading. I'm relatively new to posting jonkey work here and i'm really hoping some people will find joy in my stories. If you can, please visit the jonkey short story series i just mentioned in the brackets above.  
enjoy<3

Kibum met up for lunch with his friends at their favourite pizza place near their university. they did this every day. Kibum was exceptionally happy today because he wasn’t buying. and after his delicious meal, he could go back to his room to take a much needed nap because his Friday afternoons were free this semester.

they were halfway well into of their lunch while bouncing about mundane topics when Taemin puckered suddenly, looking at Kibum, “hyung, remember how we talked about setting you up on a date?”

Kibum groaned, rolling his eyes, “Tae, I said no.”

“no, but hear me out, hyung. this guy is perfect for you.”

“no, Tae.” Kibum whined, just flat out mortified by the whole idea of being set up, “I’m not that desperate.”

their other friend Minho decided to throw in an opinion and Kibum sort of wished he didn’t have to because Minho never really helped, “you might not be desperate, but we don’t see you looking.”

“has it ever occurred to you guys that maybe I don’t want to be in a relationship right now?” Kibum pointed out, actually adopting a serious expression, yet that still did nothing to detonate Taemin’s stance. Taemin waved Kibum’s reply off like it might as well be a spec of dust.

“that’s nonsense. we all need love.”

“you are a great guy and you deserve true love, bummie.” Minho countered, drawing a suspicious look from Kibum.

“so you asses just suddenly think I deserve true love and want to help me find it?”

“well we also get the satisfaction of seeing you go on a blind date since you hate them so much.”

ahh that’s the Minho and Taemin he knew.

“jokes on you because I’m not going.”

“too late. already told the guy and he is eager to go out with you.”

“you sneaky bastard.”

Taemin shrugged helplessly, and had the audacity to coax his hyung with a sweet smile, “I showed Jinki hyung a picture of you and he liked you a lot; more so when I briefly told him about you.”

“and what’s he like?”

“law major, final year, mostly nerdy good guy type, perfect grades. I figured since you don’t like this arrangement, you’ll feel a lot better about a sturdy guy.”

“well you are not wrong.”

“come on, hyung, meet him once for my sake. he is really sweet. you won’t hate him.”

“I ought to smack your stupid face.” Kibum threatened, only half kidding. this whole situation would be a lot easier to run from if this Jinki guy was a regular college jock. Kibum was many things but heartless didn’t include one of them. it wasn’t in his nature to just blow off a supposedly nice guy.

he supposed one date wouldn’t kill him. best case scenario he hits it off with the guy so that his friends could finally leave his personal life the fuck alone. “fine, I’ll go on the date, but I want to meet the guy once in person before that.”

Taemin beamed at his victory. “I can set that up.”

“Minho has the right to talk about my single status since he is dating. you are single too, Taemin.”

“he’s got you there, tae.” Minho grinned at the youngest.

“I’m working on it, but because I have such a huge heart, I’m helping Kibummie hyung first.”

Kibum scoffed, “lair!”

“I’m a pretty cute one though. try to deny it.” Taemin counter challenged.

Kibum and Minho exchanged a look and then helplessly shrugged, accepting defeat. Taemin was one very cute, pretty pain in the ass.

************

Taemin’s clock work actually impressed Kibum. the same day in the evening, the youngest arranged for Kibum to meet Jinki at a bowling joint they favoured in town. Taemin was kind enough to accompany Kibum to meet Jinki. Kibum’s soon-to-be date brought a friend too, probably for moral support. Kibum understood well how nerve wrecking and awkward the entire ordeal was.

lee Jinki was quite nervous and it translated into him spewing a lot of incoherent stuff and awkward giggles. his best friend kim Jonghyun seemed more put together and all round less…. giggly.

as opposed to Kibum, Taemin seemed to be handling Jinki’s weirdness quite well, if the small smile Taemin wore the entire time while Jinki spoke was any indication.

in the end Kibum decided that Jinki seemed nice enough to deserve a chance. besides, he had a brilliant smile and it almost cover up for his 4-D character.

they all briefly exchanged introductions and pleasantries, with poor Taemin mostly having to break the persistent awkwardness. the meeting felt like the longest 10 minutes of Kibum’s life. thankfully the other two had movie plans to get to.

Taemin was beyond elated when after Jinki and Kibum left, Kibum announced he would be going on a date with Jinki the next day.

*************

the date was in a word, awkward and it was fault if Kibum’s or Jinki’s. Kibum was witty and charming as usual and Jinki was a sweet gentleman, but they just didn’t….click. save for Jinki’s beautiful and captivating smile, Kibum found nothing else alluring about the guy. they were two good looking people who on a perfect date, but just couldn’t hit it off.

In the second hour, Kibum got the feeling that it was dawning on Jinki how awful their date was. the poor guy was suddenly more nervous, shifting and trying too hard at making conversation. Kibum hated it. he felt so and for the poor guy who was sweet enough to try and fix a problem he didn’t even create. all this was Taemin’s fault- that stupid brat and his matchmaking.

Kibum made a note to never let that kid put anyone else in misery such as this ever again.

When Jinki’s nervous laughing started to get unbearable, Kibum decided to put an end to it. he set his half empty can of soda aside in favour of bracing his forearms on the table. his lips curved into an apologetic smile and even before he could say anything, Jinki’s smile faded and he nodded in what seemed to be understanding. it seemed what Kibum was about to say was obvious.

“this is a disaster. I’m sorry.” Jinki’s voice sounded downtrodden and Kibum felt even worse.

“it’s not your fault. this.” he gestured between them, keeping his voice gentle, “is just a case of a wrong match. you are sweet guy and incredibly handsome too, but just not for me.”

Jinki’s discomfort reverted back to one of his usual sunny smiles. “I think so too. Taemin will be disappointed.”

Kibum waved that off, “ugh he’ll get over it.”

“I guess so.” Jinki’s gaze momentarily lowered and when it came back to Kibum, there was bashful mischief written in there. “can I be honest with you?”

“sure.” Kibum invited, interest more than just a little piqued.

Sheepishly scratching the back of his neck, Jinki tentatively spoke. “I like Taemin.”

Kibum’s eyes slowly widened as this new development sunk in. to be honest he was surprised. Jinki seems nothing like Taemin at all. “you seem so sturdy and…..” the rest of what Kibum was going to say got lost as he realised he actually had no idea how to describe Jinki. he seemed like one of those really closeted nice guys; you know he is a great guy, but at the same time you can’t decipher who he really is.

“boring?” Jinki helpfully offered.

“no.” Kibum dismissed, red cheeked. sure he was thinking it, but it was another thing for Jinki to find that out. said guy didn’t look in the slightest bit offended at all though. in fact his smile was still in place.

“it’s okay you can it. I seem like the colour grey, while Taemin is a naughty, outgoing and bright guy.”

“exactly.”

Jinki shrugged, “I like ‘em feisty. sue me!”

the romantic in Kibum stirred and he cooed, “that’s so sweet. you should totally ask him out.” he seems to get you somehow any way, is what Kibum didn’t say. Kibum hadn’t missed the night before how Taemin was the only one laughing at Jinki’s strange jokes. not even Jinki’s own best friend had laughed at his friend’s attempt at squashing the awkward atmosphere.

there might be something to explore there. 

“you think he’ll say yes?” Jinki was suddenly a frightened child and Kibum had to say he was a very cute man. his lips stretched into a small smile when he pictured Taemin babying this guy despite being the much younger one of the two. Taemin did have a penchant for coddling cute things.

“I’ll slap him upside the head if he says no.”

they shared a laugh at that and it was a perfect ending to their date. they agreed to be friends.

************

after parting ways with Jinki that evening, Kibum made his way to the nearest ice cream store in the are simply because he couldn’t resist a sweet treat. he deserved it too for being big enough to handle the situation with Jinki so well. he found a small café, candy and ice cream shop and went inside, immediately appreciating the bright lights, jolly décor and delicious aroma of sweet treats wafting into his nose.

he was almost skipping as he made his way to the counter. he bought a cupped vanilla ice cream with chocolate dip, topped off with sprinkles; and found a table by the floor to ceiling windows.

Kibum completely immersed himself in the sweet treat until a figure appeared before him. “hi.”

Kibum looked up to see who it was and his eyes widened with recognition. “Jonghyun.”

Jonghyun, Jinki’s friend. he and Kibum met for the first time through Jinki just the day before. “hi.”

Jonghyun briefly scanned the place before his eyes came back to Kibum, “if you don’t mind me asking, where is my best friend? aren’t you guys supposed to be out together?”

Kibum regrettably pursed his lips, “we cut our date short. things didn’t… work out.”

Jonghyun’s smile dropped, “I’m so sorry.”

“that’s okay. are you here alone?”

“yeah I was on my way back to the flat when I stopped over for a sweet treat.”

“oh me too.” Kibum brightened.

“great. um, do you mind if I join you?”

Kibum pondered the offer for a few seconds and concluded that some company wouldn’t hurt. Jonghyun didn’t seem weird or difficult to share a table with. “why not?!”


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the final chapter. thanks for your support, guys<3  
enjoy!

Jonghyun’s smile managed to widen a notch, exposing what looked like a thousand teeth. A laugh bubbled up at the base of Kibum’s throat but he managed to hold it back. Kibum thought the smile was kind of charming anyway.

“I’ll be right back then. can I add anything to your order?”

“I’m not here to get fat.” Kibum gave a small laugh and his comment compelled Jonghyun’s scrutiny. huge, round eyes momentarily studied Kibum’s entire frame, before returning to Kibum’s own feline eyes.

“you are nowhere near fat. in fact I think your great figure can afford just one slice of blueberry cheesecake.”

there was way of missing the flattery lying in that. Kibum’s cheeks thoroughly crimsoned.

“in that case I’ll have that slice”

“coming right up.” Jonghyun promised and walked off. only then did Kibum realise he’d been holding his breathe a little there. bringing his palm to his heart and feeling the gently accelerating thud, he scoffed at himself. seriously the guy had just complimented his figure. it was nothing much. people complimented Kibum all the time. he was a gorgeous guy and even he knew that.

Kibum’s gaze slid to Jonghyun again where he was smiling and conversing with the cashier. on their own volition, his eyes scrutinised the guy and his outside; fitted dark skinny jeans and a simple pale blue soft denim shirt had never looked so good on anyone. Kibum liked the way the shirt rested well on broad shoulders and did nothing to conceal Jonghyun’s thick biceps. the broad torso cascaded smoothly into lean hips and perfect, lean legs.

on his feet, Jonghyun wore black leather boots. it was rare to see a college kid dressed so effortlessly sheek and a fashionista like Kibum was impressed.

well combed blonde hair, styled off the sides and covering his forehead- it all put Kibum under the impression that Jonghyun was the type of guy who took good care of himself. Kibum wondered how the hell he only noticed all that now. where were his eyes the day before when he’d met Jonghyun.

Kibum didn’t get a chance to wonder for too long though because Jonghyun came back holding a small tray of food. he sat down across Kibum and set the tray down.

Kibum gratefully took his cake from Jonghyun and mentally noted that it smelled divine. Jonghyun was having chocolate cake and a chocolate/ vanilla swirl milkshake.

“I didn’t know what you’d like to drink with your cake, so I kept it safe and bought you a mixed fruit juice.” Jonghyun explained, handing over the drink.

“this is fine. thanks.”

“you are welcome.”

Kibum longingly looked at Jonghyun chocolate cake, “I think I should have ordered chocolate too.”

Jonghyun looked amused, “should I go and get you one?”

“oh no you’ve done enough. I’ll have that next time. Blueberry will do for now.”

“you can steal a piece off my plate if you want. I won’t mind. I’ll even look the other way.” Jonghyun joked and Kibum laughed softly.

“don’t think I won’t.”

they lapsed into a comfortable silence as they dug into their food.

Jonghyun spoke first, “so, what happened on your date, if you don’t me asking?”

Kibum waited until he finished chewing on his cake and then taking a sip of his juice before replying. “I can talk about it. we just didn’t click. Jinki is a great guy, but just not for me.”

“I can understand that.”

“although.” Kibum began, absently pointing his plastic fork at Jonghyun, “I think part of the problem stemmed from being set up with someone.”

“what do you mean?”

“not to throw shade or anything, but in my experience such dates feel….”

“…..robotic.” they both said in sync.

“exactly.” Kibum said

“pretentious.” Jonghyun provided

“trying too hard, rehearsed answers, fake charm.”

“you are naturally compelled to be anyone but yourself because you want to impress.”

“yes. that’s it.” Kibum softly breathed in awe. they lapsed into silence again, gazes locked in a moment of understanding. “wow I never thought I’d ever meet someone who agrees with me on this.”

“me either. I’m glad I have.”

“yeah.”

another short silence.

“so, Jonghyun, what do you like to do?” Kibum initially ended there, but remembered something and quickly jumped to add it, “off the top of your head please. no rehearsed answers.”

Jonghyun grinned brilliantly and retorted without thought, “I play video games and play soccer.”

“wow, that’s everything I hate. might you dislike cooking and shopping at discount stores?”

“actually I do.” Jonghyun looked and sounded liked he was just as stunned Kibum was.

“those are my favourite things to do. we are opposites, so I guess you must be the one.” Kibum joked.

“you know you might just be my one.”

warmth itched in Kibum’s chest, happy flattered blossoming in his stomach when he noticed no traces of humour in Jonghyun’s eyes just then. he was first to tear his eyes away because he was getting entirely too warm under Jonghyun’s intense gaze.

“and are you a fashion lover like me?” he asked in hopes of distracting himself from how flustered he was getting.

“I am. that’s something we have in common. I’ve seen your outfits in school, so there is no doubt you love the art.”

“you’ve seen me around school?”

“school’s fashion diva? yes I’ve seen you around.”

biting back a grin, Kibum nodded in understanding, “are you studying business law like Jinki?”

Jonghyun shook his head, “I’m in music production.”

“oh that sounds fascinating and fun. what inspired your decision?”

“music is my second oxygen. it has been since I was a child. nothing eases my troubles like a good song.”

Kibum sighed wondrously, resting his cheek on a palm. he knew exactly what he had to be looking like- eyes glossed over with awe and a stupid grin on his face. he didn’t give a damn either because listening to Jonghyun talking so passionately about something he loved was refreshing and inspiring. he sounded like a man who loved with deep, burning passion. Kibum craved to be loved like that on day. Kibum was getting steadily drawn in by this guy and if he wasn’t mistaken, Jonghyun’s expression suggested that he wasn’t oblivious to the fact and he was thoroughly enjoying it. “that’s beautiful.”

“thank you. I only speak from the heart.”

“do you write music?”

“not to brag or anything, but I’ve been writing since high school so I’ve bagged quite a few songs by now.”

“have you recorded anything?

“some yeah. I even have a few on my phone.”

“what kind of music do you write?”

“anything can inspire me, but my passion is romance. I feel like no matter how much we pursue the thing called love, we can never quite fully understand it. if that reason, I’m forever intrigued by it.”

for a few moments there, Kibum was lost for words. he just smiled, staring at Jonghyun with interest. “I’ve never heard anyone speak of love the way you do. it’s… amazing.” Kibum finally found his wording, “you have a way of making things sound special and breathtaking.”

“thanks.” it was the first time Jonghyun flushed and Kibum enjoyed the sight. “what are you passionate about, Kibum?”

“I’m going to have to say fashion, but I’m by far less passionate compared to you and music.”

“really? tell me about that.”

the conversation steadily eased into trading a few stories, and sharing a lot of laughs. by the time they stepped out of the small café, they were well drunk of laughter, sugar and even each other.

stepping onto the pavement, they stopped and faced each other. they shared a look of expectancy, each waiting for the other to say something and when it became apparent that they were both shy and scared, it dissolved into a laugh.

the humour thankfully squashed the potential awkwardness and Kibum gained some courage to say something off his chest. “I had fun. I’m glad you stayed and joined me.”

“me too.” smiling bashfully with his thousand-watt and thousand-toothed smile, Jonghyun tentatively reached out for Kibum’s hands and took them in his, “this was totally spontaneous, but it turned out great and….if you don’t mind, I’d like to do it again. we could do something different next time.” Jonghyun’s eyes were wide and beautiful with hope. 

the way Kibum’s heart swelled, he knew he was a goner where this guy was concerned, “I’d love to this again. we could exchange numbers now and make plans inside the week.”

beaming with elation, Jonghyun took out his phone and handed it to Kibum to punch in his number. when that was done and sealed, Kibum scanned their surroundings before asking Jonghyun, “do you live on or off campus?”

“on campus.”

it was Kibum’s turn to beam, “me too. then we can walk home together.”

as they fell into step, Kibum got an idea, “hey, random request; may I listen to one of your songs? I’m just dying of curiosity.”

Jonghyun got very nervous and very flustered, but also really excited, “okay, but may I warn you that I sing the songs myself.”

“I doubt you sound that bad.” Kibum soothed.

they held hands and shared one pair of headsets listening to Jonghyun’s songs. Kibum found out that Jonghyun’s songs were as beautiful as he’d described at the café; and that his voice was nothing short of angelic.

Jonghyun walked Kibum to his door on campus and gave him a soft kiss good night on the cheek.

**************

once inside, Kibum was too giddy not to text his friends in their group chat.

Kibum: just got back from my date

his friends’ replies were almost instantaneous. it was as if they’d been waiting all evening for him to text and give them feedback.

tae-baby: hyung, Jinki told me that I didn’t go well. I’m not sorry, but tough luck for you.

froggy face: not surprised. saw Jinki hyung once and knew he is bad fit for bummie. he is totally too good for anyone in our group.

Kibum rolled his eyes at his friends’ mean remarks, the brats. thankfully h was too giddy to get upset. he quickly typed a reply.

Kibum: Jinki and I ended everything on a civil note, so that will be okay. on my way home I met his best friend.

forggy face: Jonghyun hyung?

Kibum: yep. we had sweet treats together and I wasn’t expecting it but we had fun together. tell all ‘bout it later. night, guys.

Kibum giggled evilly like a witch, knowing the cliff-hanger would kill his friends with curiosity. Taemin’s sassy ass was first to reply as expected.

tae-baby: “night, guys?” the fuck, hyung? Excuse yourself, but you are giving us dets now.

Kibum: fine, but I’ll go have a shower first.

froggy face: ugh!!!! tae, remind me to kick Kibum in the ass when I see him tomorrow.

Epilogue: 2 weeks later.

a well planned Saturday movie night saw Kibum and his new boyfriend making out half the time. it was the first real time they were spending together after a stressful and busy school week, so all that pent up desire for each other couldn’t possibly be contained; not even when their movie night partners Jinki and Taemin hollered things and made gagging noises at them.

Jonghyun was seated on his couch, Kibum next to him with legs perched on Jonghyun’s lap as they leisurely kissed. two weeks and a few great dates after that totally spontaneous connection at the café, they were happily boyfriends.

Kibum only pulled back when his kiss bitten lips started to feel a little sensitive. palm still gently cupping Jonghyun’s cheek, he smiled into his boyfriend’s warm gaze. “I think we should take a little break now or my lips will fall off.” Kibum joked.

Jonghyun’s equally abused lips stretched into a lazy grin, “my tongue hasn’t worked this hard at once in a very long time and you know how I love exercise.” his thick eyebrows wiggled suggestively.’

the already quite prominent pink of Kibum’s cheeks heightened, “yes I have had the honour of witnessing your love for working out.” and the results are very satisfying if your delicious abs and biceps are any indication, Kibum added in his head; though he got a feeling Jonghyun knew exactly what he was thinking.

Jonghyun gaze slid to the TV. “I think we missed the whole movie.”

“oh and our company fell asleep.” Kibum pointed at the other couple who were fast asleep on a different couch. “aww.” he cooed at the sight. Jinki had Taemin wrapped in a bear hug while Taemin rested his head deep in Jinki’s neck and clung to his arm like a substitute bear. they looked perfect together. Kibum was right after all; Taemin did love cute and cuddly things.

Kibum returned his attention to his boyfriend. “once you’ve seen titanic a few times, it just has no effect on you anymore.”

“I agree.”

“look, no one even cried.”

a sly, naughty smile stretched across Jonghyun’s lovely features. “I like to think I had a little bit to with that. after all, I did offer quite the distraction.”

“that you did.” Kibum’s smile widened, his teeth worrying his suddenly tingly lower lip. he chose to conclude that the tingle was a sign he needed to be kissed again real soon. “we have a few more minutes until tae and I have to leave, so let’s put them to good use.” Kibum connected their lisp once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed the story


End file.
